


Roses and Thorns

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangulation, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red like roses. Red like blood. <br/>Feel the thorns pierce your skin and heart. <br/>Regret every second, regret every moment.<br/>But still holding even though we both don't deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to write something this dark and sad. I really didn't. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

Every rose has its thorns. Pretty as they seem, get close and they will make you bleed; wrap around your neck and choke you out. Some roses have thorns that pierce so much deeper, hurt so much more. You hold on anyway, regretting every second of it.

Joel Pearce Heyman would have liked to think that he was one of those people who knew when to stay away from something that could hurt him. _I’m not exactly young, I’m supposed to be wise for my age._ He angrily brushed his fingers through his hair. His feet were tapping at the floor at an erratic beat. His eyes darted at the door then darted away and then darted back to the door again. The sound of his heartbeat drowned out the white noise from the television. Joel looked at the clock; it was nearly one in the morning. _Where is he?_ He knew exactly where he was, of course, but he loved to think it was not the case.

Joel heard a car pulling up into the driveway; he stood up quickly. The door rattled and there was a hard thump against the door. Joel knew better than to open it. He faced away from the door, staring into the dark kitchen. The wood door did nothing to stop the lewd sounds from ringing through. Joel shut his eyes and breathed deeply. _Oh god, why can I not just leave?_

Joel felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He watched the familiar hands clasp together, trapping him in the embrace. The embrace felt familiar, but the figure smelled of alcohol, smoke and another man’s cologne.

“Told you not to wait up for me.” The voice was heavy with lust. Joel felt his body react to the dulcet tones from the man he loved.

He turned around to face the man. Ray Narvaez Jr. hooked his arms around Joel’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Joel let Ray kiss him. Their tongues fought for dominance. He slid his hand under Ray’s shirt and brushed the already erect nipples, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Joel pushed them towards a solid surface; the hanged photo of them fell to the ground when Ray hit the wall.

“God, I want you, Joel.” Ray moaned into Joel’s mouth. The older man was both disgusted and turned on by the boy.

“Why didn’t you fuck that other man then?” Joel pulled the panting Ray away from him.

“Lights were on, I knew you were awake. I want you, Joel.” Ray explained as he hugged Joel.

“Fuck you.” Joel spit out. His body was reacting to the boy’s closeness. Ray took notice as he pressed his palm against the front of Joel’s shorts.

“Please do.” Ray whispered into Joel’s neck as he reached under Joel’s waistband. The older man bit down a moan as he felt his member enveloped in the warm hand. His knees nearly buckled when the younger man started to stroke.

“See, you want me too.” Joel could hear the smirk in Ray’s voice. He let out a choked sound as Ray quickened his pace, pumping him fast and hard. Joel ran his fingers through Ray’s midnight black hair and tugged at it.

“Yes?” The smirk was bothering him a lot.

“Suck.” Joel pushed Ray’s head down. Ray dropped to his knees, not needing to be told twice. Ray looked up to Joel, lips brushing against the head. The glint in Ray’s eyes made him shudder as Ray took him fully in his mouth.

Like he was snacking on his favourite lollipop, Ray sucked and licked hard. Like he really wanted to get to the cream flavoured centre. Joel gripped the staircase railings hard, knuckles white as he forced himself not to thrust into Ray’s warm mouth. The younger man started to hum; the vibrations nearly sent the older man into a spiral of gratification. Joel felt the like he was about to explode, like a firework, erupting in a rush of pleasure. Ray pulled back sharply, freeing Joel from his mouth with a satisfying pop. Joel growled. He was so close.

“In me. Please, Joel.” Ray stood up; breath hot on Joel’s tongue. Joel roughly pulled him up the stairs. Clothes disappeared off their bodies and led a trail into the bedroom.

Joel snarled as he pushed Ray onto the bed. The younger man mewled as he felt his lover’s fingers circle his wanting hole. Joel wanted to pound into the younger man and fuck him into submission. Make him regret ever fucking other men. Make him never leave this bed. He held back and slowly eased his fingers in, preparing the moaning boy.

“Please.” Ray breathed, body shivering.

“Please what you whore.” Voice full of venom, Joel replaced his digits and forcefully slammed into Ray.

“I am sorry. I really am.” Ray cried out, voice strained. He pushed back against Joel, wanting to take in even more.

“Then why?” Anger bubbled at the tip of his tongue. _And I am sorry I just take it._

“I don’t deserve you.” Tears fell from the corner of the younger man’s eyes. Another thrust. Another wanton moan. Joel reached out and wiped the tears that were running. A fleeting thought passed his mind. _I should have slapped him._

His lover looked perfect. Under him, crying out for more. Watery eyes were trained on his own, dark brown and hazy with a mix of pleasure and sadness. The way he always looked, whether with second-hand lovers or with him.  Lips glistening, plump and spread open; cries of pleasure were music to his ears as he kept pumping into the man. Harder, faster thrusts. The moans bounced around the room. The mix of the hard slapping of skin against skin and the lewd whimpers from the figure under him were pushing them over the edge. His hand snaked down from wiping the tears falling to roughly wrapping around his lover’s throbbing member. He stroked in rhythm with his own pumps. It did not take long before hot ribbons of cum covered their stomach and chest. Brown eyes glazed over with satisfaction.

He looked down at his lover’s throat. He wish he had not. Hickeys adorned the entire stretch of his throat. He pumped even faster, like a pistol. Ready to shoot. Ready to kill. Kill.

Like an animal ready to take down his prey, he attacked the throat first. With brutal strength, his hands circled around the exposed neck. The younger man tightened up in response. _More. I need more._ He pressed down harder, stopping the air from flowing down. The younger man tightened up even more. _Close. So close._ No retaliation; the crying man did not fight back even though his face was red and the blood vessels popped out against his skin. _Kill._ His lover reached up, hands weak and trembling, brushing his cheek. It was wet. He was crying.

“It’s okay. I deserve this.” The voice was weak and cracking. Ray’s eyes were closing, a small smile on his face. Joel let go. He came hard in Ray. 

Joel eased himself out of Ray and fell onto the bed next to his resting lover.  _I should have done it._ He turned to his side, holding his lover in his embrace, acting as if nothing happened. The younger man cuddled up closer and hummed in response. He closed his eyes.

 

_Maybe he wanted me to do this; he knew he was hurting me and he wanted to be forgiven. Maybe I wanted this; I wanted him to wrap around me and watch me bleed out just for him, unable to do anything about it. Maybe we just loved each other in this fucked up way._

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at writing a sex scene. I have no idea how it is because I have never written one before, although I have read enough. I have no idea how someone can write something like this without blushing, cause I blushed a lot while reading it back to myself. 
> 
> As always, I had a darker tone to this. Did not mean to, but then again, I always write darker stories, so I did mean to.  
> However, if you are in an abusive relationship, please get out of it and seek help! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!
> 
> PS: Here is a link that can help out with victims of domestic violence.  
> http://www.gfedv.org/ (Global)


End file.
